Lovebirds
by cassandralang
Summary: 5 (o más bien 2) razones por las que Rose Weasley creía que Albus y Scorpius estaban enamorados.


**5 (o más bien 2) razones por las que Rose Weasley creía que Albus y Scorpius estaban enamorados.**

Querido diario,

Eso sonó pretencioso. Tú no eres mí diario. Para ser francamente honesta, eres una hoja de papel que acabo de arrancar de una libreta que encontré tirada por ahí. De seguro ni es mía. Bueno, pero estoy escribiendo en ti como una niña de 4 años porque estoy completamente desesperada. No, no estoy teniendo "problemas de pareja", no, mi cabello no está fuera de control, y no, no me gusta nadie. El motivo por el que estoy escribiendo es porque nadie me escucha. Mira, he estado pensando sobre esto por muchísimo rato— si todo el mundo no se lo cree cuando les digo, créanme que menos yo.

Bueno, dejaré de dar vueltas y llegaré al punto.

Creo que Albus está enamorado de Scorpius.

Y creo que Scorpius está enamorado de mi primo.

No, tacha eso. (¿Por qué escribí "tacha eso" en lugar de tacharlo yo misma? Todo esto me está volviendo loca). Yo no creo que estén enamorados. Yo _sé_ que están enamorados.

Y está bien, no es como si me disguste o algo así. Vamos LGBTQ+. Yo lo apoyo completamente.

Lo que me disgusta, o más bien me enoja, es que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se dé cuenta. Incluyendo a esos dos idiotas. Y ha llegado a tal punto en el que estoy aquí, sentada en mi cama, con un hechizo de _lumos_ tristemente iluminando mi espacio, furiosamente escribiendo en una hoja de papel llena de polvo. Ayer, me desperté y juro que vi la mitad de mi cabellera en mi almohada y pensé en comerme mi pelo (caído por la desesperación) para acabar con todo esto. He literalmente llegado a un punto en el que me quiero comer mi cabello.

Son las 2 AM, y fallé en la simple tarea de dormir por estar pensando en esto, así que decidí hacer una lista. Aquí va.

* * *

 **5 RAZONES POR LAS QUE YO C̶R̶E̶O̶ SÉ** **QUE EL TONTO DE MI PRIMO SE ENAMORÓ DE SCORPIUS, Y SCORPIUS SE ENAMORÓ DEL TONTO DE MI PRIMO**

1\. La situación de Lily.

 _Rose escuchó un ruidoso golpe contra la mesa._

 _—Mira, Albus, ya sé que tu fuerza de macho es muy importante para ti, pero retráctate de darle puñetazos a cualquier cosa que veas—Rose dijo, sin dejar de mirar su libro de Pociones._

 _—Ja ja—Albus contestó—Qué graciosa. Eso no fue mi puño, fue mi cabeza._

 _Rose pestañeó. — ¿Y se supone que eso me hace pensar algo mejor?_

 _Rose bajó su libro para observar a un miserable Albus, frunciendo tanto el ceño que sus ojos se cerraban._

 _—Sólo míralos. ¡Dan asco! — Albus exclamó._

 _Rose lanzó una mirada tras su hombro y vio a Scorpius, hablando amigablemente con Lily._

 _—Ella tiene 15 y el tiene 17. ¿Debería de reportarlo? Porque lo haré. Es asqueroso. ¿Qué, una de 13 el próximo año, Scorpius? Gracias a Merlín que no tengo otra hermana—El castaño siguió, su cara tornándose aún más roja con cada palabra._

 _—Cálmate, defensor de los derechos humanos—Rose rió— ¿Qué no Lily estaba viendo al chico ese de Ravenclaw que es de nuestro año? No dijiste nada en ese entonces._

 _— ¡Pero esto da asco, es mi hermana!_

 _—También era tu hermana hace un mes—Rose respondió—Además, no creo que sea algo importante. Son amigos, solamente están hablando._

 _— ¿¡Cómo pueden ser amigos haciendo eso!? —Albus gritó, y por el tono de voz, Rose pensó que Lily y Scorpius estaban comiéndose sus caras, pero solamente estaban compartiendo un libro._

 _—Escandaloso. Hay niños aquí, pervertidos—Dijo Rose, sin ninguna expresión en su cara._

 _—Eres graciosa. No entiendo por qué no te enoja esto—Espetó Albus, recargando su cabeza en sus brazos._

 _—Tal vez porque yo no soy la que tiene una erección por Scorpius—Rose murmuró, volviendo a leer su libro._

 _— ¿Tal vez qué? —Albus preguntó._

 _—Nada. Ah, mira, aquí viene la traidora._

 _— ¡Hola! —Lily saludó—Scorp y yo nos preguntábamos sí nos acompañarían a Hogsmeade. ¿Quieren?_

 _Rose casi muere al ver el escandalizado rostro de Albus—_ _No, gracias, Lily. Tu hermano y yo tenemos que terminar unas tareas, pero diviértanse._

 _—Oh—Lily respondió— ¿La próxima vez?_

 _—Sí, tal vez la próxima vez—Rose sonrió._

 _Y mientras Lily se marchaba, Albus casi explotaba._

 _— ¿¡Le dice Scorp!? ¡Yo le digo Scorp!_

 _Rose puso los ojos en blanco—_ _Oh, ya oigo las campanas de boda._

2\. La cosa de año nuevo, cuando se estaban devorando con los ojos.

 _—Ey—Una voz tras él dijo—Lo encontré._

 _Scorpius giró para ver a su mejor amigo, Albus, sonriendo amablemente, mientras le ofrecía un vaso de color rosa brillante._

 _— ¿Qué es esto? —Scorpius preguntó._

 _—Tequila, pero traté de esconderlo en uno de los viejos vasos de Lily—Albus explicó, y se sentó a su lado._

 _—Ahora todos piensan que estoy bebiendo jugo de fresas. ¿Te hace feliz arruinar mi masculinidad todo el tiempo? —Contestó Scorpius, tomando un trago._

 _—Muchísimo, amo arruinar tu masculinidad—Albus sonrió con todos sus blancos dientes, y miró su reloj después—Ah, mira. Faltan… 5 segundos._

 _Scorpius giró a ver al resto de sus amigos, todos exclamando al mismo tiempo—_ _3… 2… 1… ¡Feliz año nuevo!_

 _Los fuegos artificiales de las fiestas muggles se veían a lo lejos de la playa, el clima frío se calentó por la emoción y alegría de todos, y Scorpius estaba agradecido de estar aquí._

 _—Feliz año nuevo—Albus dijo, mirando a Scorpius con toda la ternura del mundo._

 _—Feliz año nuevo a ti también—El rubio contestó, su sonrisa chueca tornándose aún más grande._

 _Y Rose, a lo lejos, observaba._

 _—Merlín, ¿todo el mundo cambió la tradición del beso de año nuevo por quitarse la ropa con los ojos?_

 _— ¿Qué? —James contestó._

 _—Tu hermano y Scorpius—Rose explicó._

 _— ¿Mi hermano y Scorpius qué?_

 _— "¿Mi hermano y Scorpius…?" ¿No lo ves? —Dijo ella, sus ojos haciéndose más grandes de la sorpresa— ¿En serio?_

 _— ¿No veo qué? —James siguió, mientras se llenaba la boca de papitas._

 _Rose estuvo a punto de lanzarse a ella misma una maldición._

3\. Cuando Scorp

* * *

Rose se quedó dormida.

* * *

Rose estaba a punto de continuar la lista que dejó en pausa, cuando Albus interrumpió su tranquilidad, su cara roja como un tomate.

—Rose, ¿recuerdas la vez que me dijiste que, ah… estaba enamorado de Scorp? —Albus preguntó, rascando su nuca nerviosamente.

—Sí—Rose respondió.

—Ah. Qué bueno. Porque, —Tras un silencio incómodo y largo, Albus siguió—Porque… creo que tenías razón.

Y Rose sintió lágrimas de felicidad recorriendo por sus mejillas.


End file.
